


Stop Me if You've Heard this One Before

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Early Work, Episode: s03e16 Methos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-01
Updated: 1997-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me if You've Heard this One Before

Duncan cautiously eased his way down the stairs, his sword ready. He turned the corner to find a young-looking immortal sitting on the floor reading a large book. His music was turned up so loud that Duncan could hear it, even through the headphones. MacLeod stared, momentarily taken aback. Most immortals were not so casual about meeting another of their own kind. Even when he expected Richie to drop by his loft, Duncan never ignored the feeling of an immortal's presence, just in case his expectations proved wrong. "You Adam Pierson?"

The man turned off the music and sat up, pulling off the earphones. "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Have a beer." He grabbed a can of beer off the bedroom floor and tossed it to Duncan. "Mi casa es su casa."

MacLeod caught the can and stared at it a moment...

* * *

The beer looked fine, a dark amber color with little foam, but Duncan knew better than to trust his old friend. "Come on, Darius, what's it made from?"

"Oh, the usual. Hops, roasted malt, wild yeast, water..." Darius watched him expectantly, his voice trailing off.

Ever the guest, Duncan took a sip. It wasn't too bad at first.

"Raspberries," Darius added, "and, of course, mint leaves."

Just as he mentioned it, the flavor worked it's way through the concealment of the finishing hops. Unfortunately, now he could taste the mint. Duncan tried to scrape the taste off his tongue with his teeth. "Mint leaves. In beer? Moldy tea is bad enough, but mint beer? Who'd drink that?"

Darius smiled, and sat back in his chair. "Methos, of course. He may stop by some day."

Duncan poured himself a glass of water and bolted it, clearing the mint taste from his mouth. "Who's Methos?"

The priest sat upright. "The world's oldest living immortal? You've never heard of him?"

"No, I have not."

"Ah." Darius turned instantly from practical joker to teacher "Methos is a legend. You can find tales of his exploits throughout history, under one name or other. He's rumored to be five thousand years old."

"Wait a minute. This isn't one of your little tricks, now is it?"

"Duncan, how can use accuse me of such a thing?" Darius looked at him innocently.

"I knew it. Don't try that look on me, I won't believe it. I haven't outlived the last story you told me."

Darius eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. "Well, this is different. You might run into Methos."

Duncan pushed Darius' new beer to the other side of the table. "So how will I know this 'living legend?'"

The Cheshire cat must have worn a similar look. "Find an impossible situation and look for the beer. Once you find that, you will have found Methos."

* * *

Duncan found himself still holding the can of beer. He looked down at where the other immortal sat on the ground. "Methos?"

Methos inclined his head and smiled.


End file.
